


asterisma

by runa_ruu (Alice_Klein)



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Gombal receh!Rangga, M/M, OOC, bahasa gak baku, fluff?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/runa_ruu
Summary: Itu buku astronomi dan Dilan punya ide.





	asterisma

**Author's Note:**

> **Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq**
> 
> **Ada Apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo**
> 
> **asterisma © runa_ruu**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

**.**

**.**

Dilan merasa bosan malam ini.

Sajian Sapardi Djoko Damono dalam _Hujan Bulan Juni_ , sudah ia babat habis dua seperempat jam lalu. Hendak menonton, tapi di televisi isi beritanya itu-itu melulu. Jenuh. Isinya hanya tentang anggota dewan dan segala boroknya yang tak pernah sembuh dari zaman dahulu (entah dari kapan. Dilan juga malas mengingatnya).

Kerling cokelat madunya digulirkan dari langit-langit putih ke arah pemuda lain yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Dilan saat itu. Dilan, tanpa sadar, mendengus. Bukan karena sebal tapi lebih kepada pemakluman. Dasar kutu buku. Cumbu saja buku terus-terusan sampai Dilan tidak dihiraukan dan dibiarkan jamuran di atas sofa.

(Dilan tidak cemburu, tidak. Cemburu hanya terjadi pada orang-orang yang tak percaya diri dan sekarang Dilan sedang jemu, bukan sedang tak percaya diri.)

Ingin sekali Dilan mengusik ketentraman sang kekasih. Namun memintanya untuk melepas sejenak kata juga aksara, tentu saja mesti beralasan jelas.

Dilan langsung mencari akal. Matanya mengedar, mencari titik terang. Siapa tahu saja ada petunjuk tersembunyi yang bisa ia pakai. Sampai pada akhirnya, pandangannya berlabuh pada satu buku dalam rak buku kaca di sudut ruangan.

Itu buku astronomi dan Dilan punya ide.

“Rangga,” Panggilnya membuat sang pemilik nama sedikit meneleng dari pustaka sastra tua, “Bacanya masih lama?”

“Dua puluh tiga halaman lagi,” Ungkapnya datar, “Ada apa?”

“Aku bosan. Kita keluar, yuk!”

Diam sejenak. Bukunya lantas diturunkan dan ibu jari dijadikan pembatas sementara di antara halaman yang masih ia baca dengan tekun beberapa saat tadi, “Jika maksud kamu dengan ‘ _keluar_ ’ itu adalah kebut-kebutan di malam hari dan bertingkah seperti atlet balap motor di Sirkuit Indianapolis, maka saya menolak keras.”

“Ish, bukan. Lagian mana bisa motorku dipakai buat olahraga jantung,” Bibir Dilan mengerucut, “Hanya ke teras atas. Langitnya mumpung lagi cerah, kita bisa liat bintang.”

**.**

**.**

Rangga tidak pernah bisa seratus persen yakin pada isi kepala seorang Dilan. Selalu saja ada sekian koma sekian-sekian persen kemungkinan yang tak bisa ia bayangkan dan apabila Dilan sudah menempatkannya pada kondisi di mana ia harus memilih antara ‘ _iya_ ’ atau ‘ _tidak_ ’, maka jawaban paling aman (dan mutlak) adalah menuruti pemuda tersebut tanpa perlu bertanya macam-macam.

Sehingga sekarang, di sinilah mereka. Balkon lantai dua, bersandar pada tepiannya sembari mendongak menyelami angkasa.

“Bintangnya nggak terlalu banyak, ya?”

Dilan membuka tabir kesunyian dengan tanya retorik dan Rangga mengangguk samar, mengiyakan, meski sebetulnya Dilan tak menuntut jawaban, “Di kota gini nggak akan keliatan jelas. Polusi cahaya di mana-mana.”

Giliran Dilan mengiyakan, “Seenggaknya masih bisa keliatan.”

“Terus kalo udah keliatan kita mau apa?”

Senyum usil khas Dilan, terarah pada Rangga, “Nyari rasi bintang.”

Alis Rangga saling bertautan. Mulai lagi, kan? Hobi sekali, sih, entitas di hadapannya ini membuat ia bingung, “Nyari rasi bintang?” Ulangnya, “Bintangnya aja banyak yang nggak keliatan.”

“Justru itu,” Seru Dilan, “Kita buat rasi bintang kita sendiri.”

Rangga kehilangan kata untuk beberapa saat. Sekali lagi bertanya dalam hati, dari mana anak ini mendapat buah pikirannya?

Dilan kembali menatap dirgantara yang gulita, “Coba liat,” Manik Rangga pun mengekor pada arah-arah yang ditunjuk oleh Dilan, “Kalo aku tarik bintang ini, ke sini, ke sini, dan ke sini, bentuknya jadi mirip bebek.”

Hah?

“Menurut saya malah keliatan seperti harpa.”

“Bebek kok,” Dilan bersikeras, “Liat itu paruhnya.”

“Yang kamu sebut paruh itu bagian _t-brace_ di harpa,” dengusnya.

Dilan menoleh, menatap sengit Rangga dan Rangga membalas, “Kamu terlalu kaku. Itu jelas-jelas bebek. Lagi mau berenang.”

“Bebek nggak berenang. Yang berenang itu ikan.”

“Tapi bebek bisa ngapung kan?”

“Ngapung, ya, ngapung. Berenang, ya, berenang. Artinya beda.”

“Pokoknya, asalkan nggak tenggelam, aku nyebutnya berenang.”

Satu detik. Dua detik. Dua pasang mata saling bersiborok dan perselisihan janggal mereka ditutup dengan ledakan tawa yang memenuhi sela-sela sepi.

“Saya nggak habis pikir kalo pembicaraan kita bisa beralih dari bintang ke bebek.”

“Ah, tapi kamu kalah. Soalnya nggak bisa bales pernyataan terakhir aku,” Ledek Dilan.

“Saya bukan kalah, saya mengalah,” Balas Rangga, “Kalo keterusan, saya curiga pembicaraan kita bakal lanjut sampai membandingkan apel merah dan apel hijau, mana yang kandungan gizinya paling banyak.”

“Hah? Dari bintang, terus bebek, terus apel? Di mana nyambungnya?”

“Entahlah,” Bahu mengedik singkat, “Tapi saya yakin kalo kita bisa menemukan celah sampai bisa membahas ke sana.”

Dilan terkekeh. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Rangga. Mereka memang selalu mendebatkan satu hal ke satu hal yang lain tanpa penyelesaian yang mutlak. Seringnya berakhir mencari titik tengah, meski ujung-ujungnya malah jadi tak masuk akal.

“Kalo gitu biar nggak ngelantur, anggap aja bebeknya lagi main harpa. Gimana?”

Rangga mendengus geli, “Saya setuju.”

“Nah, sekarang giliran kamu.”

“Giliran saya untuk?”

“Buat rasi bintang.”

“Saya kira kita udah selesai bahas bintang-bintangnya.”

“Belumlah,” Sahut Dilan, “Aku ingin liat rasi bintang buatan Rangga.”

“Hm? Tapi gimana saya bisa buat rasi bintang kalo bintang terindahnya ada di sini, di depan saya?”

Dilan geming, berusaha mencerna kalimat gombalan Rangga sebelum akhirnya, pipinya terpoles merah muda samar.

Dilan pun berdeham sebagai bentuk dari usaha menghimpun lagi kesadarannya. Bisa-bisanya melontar kalimat rayuan di saat seperti ini, “Gombalan kamu receh.”

“Tadi kamu yang bilang sendiri kalo saya itu terlalu kaku. Giliran saya ngegombal malah dicibir.”

“Y-ya, kan, nggak gitu juga.” Dilan membuang wajahnya dan memilih untuk menatap langit lagi.

Rangga sempat memerhatikan Dilan sebentar dan mengulas senyum tipis sebelum ikut mendongak ke arah hamparan tak berujung.

Dalam masa yang tiada terbilang, tak ada kata yang dipertukarkan oleh kedua insan. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan. Namun keduanya tak keberatan mengecap senyap. Karena pada akhirnya, mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Embus angin malam mulai menggigit. Tanpa sadar, Dilan memeluk dirinya sendiri akibat sengatan dingin yang kentara dan Rangga tak luput melihat pergerakan tersebut dari ekor matanya.

“Ayo, masuk ke dalem lagi. Saya nggak ingin kamu sakit gara-gara kena angin malam.”

Dilan mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika menyambut uluran tangan Rangga di saat tirai dirgantara kian gulita.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Asterisma : suatu pola bintang yang diakui di kalangan masyarakat (dan mungkin tidak diakui oleh IAU) tetapi tidak digolongkan sebagai rasi bintang.
> 
> umm... terima kasih buat yang udah baca sampai terakhir >.<  
> Sebelumnya, selamat ulang tahun untuk Nicholas Saputra selaku pemeran Rangga di AADC


End file.
